Aveugle
by Etincelle35
Summary: Louise est une sorcière particulière... Comment les ténèbres peuvent-elles être illuminées ? Juste avec un peu de bonheur...


Quand j'étais petite, mes parents et moi habitions une petite maison de campagne. Mon existence était des plus heureuses, j'étais une petite fille épanouie et souriante.

Ma mère travaillait avec de grands scientifiques sorciers. C'était sa passion, la science. Découvrir de nouvelles choses encore inconnues du monde des sorciers, faire avancer notre époque avec ses découvertes, être reconnue comme étant une grande chercheuse de ce siècle, devenir célèbre...  
Mon père, lui, c'était les livres qui l'attiraient. Il tenait une petite librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'adorais cet endroit. Tout était en bois ; le sol, les étagères, les meubles... Il y avait des escaliers partout, qui donnaient sur des petites mezzanines remplies de livres sorciers comme moldus.

J'étais insouciante, incapable de penser que ma vie pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre.

Un soir, ma mère rentra à la maison et nous annonça qu'elle avait démissionné de son poste. Elle expliqua à mon père qu'elle ne se sentait plus assez libre dans ses choix et qu'elle voulait faire ses propres recherches seules, sans avoir à obéir à quelqu'un. Mon père, soucieux de son bonheur, accepta qu'elle transforme le grenier en labo. J'avais trois ans.

Son labo, cette Pièce, j'avais interdiction d'y entrer. C'était « trop dangereux pour une petite fille » me disait ma mère, mais même mon père n'avait pas trop le droit d'y entrer. Parfois, curieuse, je collais mon oreille contre la porte, mais je n'entendais jamais rien.

Au fur et à mesure, ma mère passa de plus en plus de temps dans cette Pièce. Et à partir de mes quatre ans, ma mère n'en sortait presque plus, seulement deux ou trois heures par jour pour aller manger et dormir, tout cela tard le soir. Je la voyais très rarement. C'était frustrant pour moi, comme toutes les petites filles j'avais besoin d'une mère.  
Mon père disait qu'elle travaillait sur un projet concret, quelque chose de très important. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à me réconforter.  
Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, derrière cette porte, éternellement fermée, et je m'en moquais bien. Ce que je voulais, c'était ma mère.

Ma vie a changé une nuit. Ayant fait un cauchemar, je voulais dormir avec mon père. Quand je descendis les escaliers, j'entendis des éclats de vois, qui provenaient de la chambre de mes parents.  
\- ...continuer comme cela ! Tu lui manques, Juliette ! vociférait mon père.  
\- Je te promets que ce sera bientôt fini... J'ai presque trouvé ! D'ici un an...  
\- Un an ? Un an ?! Tu sais quel âge aura ta fille ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu ne sais même pas l'âge de ta propre fille ?! Elle aura sept ans, Juliette, sept ans ! explosa mon père.  
\- Michel, je t'en prie... reprit ma mère d'une voix gênée. Ce que je suis en train de créer est important ! Ça va révolutionner le monde des sorciers ! Je vais devenir célèbre ! Nous allons avoir beaucoup d'argent, on va pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ !  
\- La célébrité et l'argent ? ricana mon père. Alors comme ça, c'est ça qui t'intéresse tant ?  
\- Mais non Michel ! Tu me connais, je ne suis pas comme ça enfin !  
\- Non, justement je ne te reconnais plus. Regarde toi ! Tu ne t'es pas lavée depuis des jours, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, tu n'as pas vu ta fille depuis des mois ! Depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas eu une conversation digne de ce nom ? Depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas dormi une nuit complète côte à côte ?

\- Maintenant, c'est simple. Soit tu arrêtes tout et il est peut-être encore temps de sauver notre famille, soit tu choisis ton labo et demain je pars avec ta fille. La décision t'appartient Juliette.

Un long silence suivit. Du haut de mes six ans, la vie ne m'avait jamais parue si compliquée. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une dispute entre mes parents, mon père y veillait. J'étais bouleversée, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je priai du plus profond de mon cœur que ma mère réponde « Je veux être avec vous deux pour toujours ! ».  
A la place régnait un silence parfait.

\- Je crois que ton silence veut tout dire, Juliette. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Avant que mon père ouvre la porte, je me faufilais dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, en larmes. J'avais seulement six ans et j'avais le cœur brisé par ma propre mère, qui préférait son labo à moi, ou du moins, qui était incapable de choisir.  
Je me dis que mon père était méchant de lui avoir demandé de choisir, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était perdue, voilà tout. Alors, je me mis en tête d'aller lui parler. Peut-être pouvais-je faire changer les choses ? Après tout, ils se disputaient en partie à cause de moi.

J'entendis ma mère monter les escaliers, passer devant ma chambre et entrer dans sa Pièce.  
Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Pour la première fois, j'entendais des bruits à l'intérieur. J'entrouvris la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir observer la Pièce sans que ma mère me voie. Elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt sombre, seulement éclairée par une grosse flamme au plafond. Des objets que je ne connaissais pas étaient entreposés sur les étagères qui couvraient les murs. Au centre, sur une grande table en métal était penchée ma mère. Elle était habillée d'une grande combinaison blanche, comme celle d'un cosmonaute et portait un masque qui couvrait son visage. « Je vais y arriver... Cette nuit, je vais y arriver... » marmonnait-elle.  
Du bout des doigts, je poussais un peu plus la porte. Malheureusement, c'était le centimètre de trop. La porte grinça et ma mère releva la tête dans un sursaut.

\- Louise ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une petite détonation, suivie d'un énorme jet de lumière l'en empêcha.  
La lumière était tellement vive, j'étais incapable de fermer les yeux. Je tombai à la renverse en hurlant de douleur. Mes yeux me brûlaient tellement. La douleur était insupportable. J'avais envie de m'arracher les yeux.  
Puis le trou noir.

\- Maman... soufflai-je.


End file.
